<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW OTP Challenge by Myfragilerubbersoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548533">NSFW OTP Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfragilerubbersoul/pseuds/Myfragilerubbersoul'>Myfragilerubbersoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Paul McCartney, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top John Lennon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfragilerubbersoul/pseuds/Myfragilerubbersoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cuddles (naked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck kitten!" John groaned as he realised into Paul's warmth. He flopped down onto the bed next to Paul and pulled him into his chest. </p><p>"God Johnny." Paul sighed as he felt John's warm cum run down his thighs. "That was great as usual." He lightly giggled as he let John pull him into his body. He snuggled his head into John's neck giving it light butterfly kisses. </p><p>John smiled and kissed Paul's head. "Thank you baby you were great too." He started running his hands through Paul's hair tugging it in places where he was more sensitive. </p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence. Paul's eyes started getting heavy as he cuddle further into John's warm body. "Hey Johnny?" </p><p>"Yeah Paulie?"</p><p>"You know I love you right?" Paul pulled his head from John's neck looking into his eyes. </p><p>John chuckled slightly and kissed Paul on the nose. "Yeah I know baby. I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissing (naked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Condensation covered the windows of John's car as the young lovers clawed at each others clothes. Their tongues fighting for dominance. </p>
<p>"Mm..Johnny." Paul gasped as John pinned him to the back seat. His lips were tingling as John nibbled roughly at them, giving them all the attention they could want. </p>
<p>"God Paulie your mouth tastes like candy." John chuckled as he dove back down to claim Paul's mouth. Rubbing his tongue along his teeth before shoving it down Pauls throat. He ran his hands along Paul's hips grabbing roughly at his soft flesh earning soft gasps from the boy under him. </p>
<p>"John please touch me baby." Paul panted as he pushed John's face away from his so he can breathe. Shivering a bit when he saw a string of spit connecting their lips. </p>
<p>"Your wish is my command kitten." John teased before grabbing his and Paul's members and lightly stroking them. John groaned as he felt his kittens cock throb against his. He then returned his mouth to Paul's swallowing all of his moans and whimpers hungrily. </p>
<p>"My god Johnny." Paul's lips were bruised and slick with John's spit. He ranked his hand through John's hair pulling it slightly trying to encourage his lover to move his hand faster. </p>
<p>John leaned his head against Paul's looking at his baby's face marveling at how beautiful and soft it was in the moon light. He reached his hand from Paul's hip to his lips, letting his thumb rub Paul's puffy bottom lip. "Fuck I'm gonna cum kitten." </p>
<p>"Me too Johnny! Please let me cum" Paul thrusted into John's hand groaning when he felt John's cock throbbing against his own. </p>
<p>"Do it Paulie. Fuck please baby." John tightened his grip making Paul lose it. He came into John's hand pulling roughly on John's hair. John shoved his tongue back into Paul's mouth trying to muffle his own moans as he came against Paul's sensitive dick.</p>
<p>Paul gently kissed Johns lips, his tight grip on the boy turning into gentle rubbing. "That was great Johnny." He panted his mind was still foggy with sex. </p>
<p>"Thank you Paulie you were great too." John smiled against Paul's lips not wanting to get untangled from his warm body. Paul started to shift under him looking around the car for his clothes.  John let out a whine in protest. "Cmon baby can't we just cuddle for a minute." He tried to give Paul his best puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>Paul smiled giving John a small kiss on the cheek. "I would love to Johnny, but we've been in my driveway for 20 minutes and I don't want my dad to get too suspicious." Paul giggled lightly. John blushed lightly remembering where they were parked as he too looked around the car for his clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took me forever lol but enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul was bubbling with excitement as he walked to Johns house. Today was the day he would tell John he was ready. When he walked to up to Johns door his heart started beating faster. Was he really ready? Of course he was, they've been dating for almost a year now. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door hoping that John was home, and hoping even more that Mimi wasn't home. He jumped a little bit when the door swung open. </p>
<p>"Can I help- oh hey baby." Johns mood changed instantly when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him.</p>
<p>"H-hi Johnny." Paul blushed at the nickname. John grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. Paul took a deep breath trying hard to calm down his heart. "Is Mimi home?" Paul almost cringed at how shy he sounded.</p>
<p>John smirked at him slowly walking up to the nervous boy, pulling him close by his waist. "Why kitten? Are you planning on something?" Pauls blush deepened. Gosh did John love teasing the boy. John started to kiss at the boys cheek slowly creeping down to his neck. </p>
<p>"I'm ready Johnny." Paul couldn't help but blurt it out. He silently cursed himself. </p>
<p>John immediately pulled his face from Pauls neck looking at him with wide eyes. "Y-you are?" He brushed Pauls hair out of his eye and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Paul nodded as he smuggled into Johns palm. </p>
<p>"I am Johnny." Paul whispered as he pulled John in for a passionate kiss. John moan into the kiss he's been waiting for this for along time.  He lifted Paul causing the boy to let out a surprised squeak. He carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom kicking the door closed with his foot. He laid Paul down on his bed climbing on top of him. </p>
<p>John moved his kisses from Pauls lips to his neck nibbling the skin gently, trying not to be rough. "God you're beautiful." John couldn't help but whisper as he palmed Paul through his jeans. </p>
<p>"Mm..you're not to bad yourself J-Johnny." Paul let out little gasps and moans as Johns palming got a little bit harder. Before John could respond back Paul leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. He let his hands explore Johns clothed back and hair before reaching down to pull at the hem of Johns shirt wanting it off.  </p>
<p>John reluctantly pulled from the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Paul blushed a bit as Johns hand went immediately to the buttons of his shirt. After a bit of struggling with the damn buttons both boys were shirtless clawing at each others now bare skin. John let his hands roam Pauls pale chest, his hands seemed to be magnetically pulled to the boys cute pink nipples. </p>
<p>Paul gasped a bit as John pinched one of his nipples while lightly sucking the other. John slowly moved his kisses down Pauls chest inching closer to the hem of Pauls boxers. John looked up at Paul eyes silently asking for permission. Paul nodded running a hand through Johns hair. John smirked and licked Pauls erection through the light fabric causing Paul to whimper tugging Johns hair lightly. "C'mon Johnny don't tease." </p>
<p>"Ok ok, you're just too cute when you're needy." John pulled Paul boxers down watching Paul dick spring to life not missing the quite whine that slipped his lovers lips. John kissed Pauls tip lightly giving it a few kitten like licks. Paul shivered and impatiently thrusted against Johns mouth. </p>
<p>John smirked before engulfing his kittens cock bobbing his head slowly. "Oh oh Johnny!" Paul clutched Johns hair. No wonder guys loved this it feels amazing. John gagged a bit when Paul thrusted into his mouth, but never pulling off wanting to give his boyfriend the best pleasure. </p>
<p>Soon Pauls moans started to get louder and John knew he was close. He pulled off not wanting his lover to cum too soon. He gave the head on last kiss. "So pretty baby." John couldn't help but gush at the gorgeous boy below him. </p>
<p>Paul blushed at the praise breathing heavily. "Thank you Johnny." John smiled and kissed Pauls thigh. Paul jumped when he felt Johns cold finger circle around his hole. </p>
<p>"Have you ever touched yourself like this kitten?" Paul blushed and shook his head lightly. "I'll be gentle then." John gave Pauls thigh one last kiss before walking over to his drawer getting the bottle of lube he's been saving for this moment. He walked over to the nervous boy on his bed placing himself right between Pauls legs coating his finger in a generous amount of lube.</p>
<p>"Okay baby this might hurt for a second." Paul took a deep breath and nodded giving John the courage to circle his fingers around Pauls rim. He groaned when he saw Pauls virgin hole, slightly shocked at the strong feeling of ownership he suddenly felt for the boy under him. He pushed his finger into Pauls warmth halfway. "Jesus Paulie you're so tight."</p>
<p>Paul whimpered at the stretch. "Johnny it hurts." Paul felt tears start to form in his tightly shut eyes. </p>
<p>"I know baby it'll get better in a minute." John did his best to reassure the boy wanting him to have a good first time. John curved his finger up against a little bump making Paul squeak. </p>
<p>"Oh Johnny! Do that again please!" John smirked knowing he had hit Pauls sweet spot. John kept rubbing that spot taking in all of Pauls sweet moans and whines. </p>
<p>"you think you're ready baby?" John mouthed on Pauls thigh living them light hickeys. </p>
<p>Paul grabbed on to Johns hair pulling him up from his thighs. "Oh please fuck me Johnny." John gave Paul a quick kiss on the lips before lubing up his member. </p>
<p>John spread Pauls legs open making him a spot slide in between. Paul shivered when he felt Johns tip press against his hole, but before John pushed in he looked Paul in the eyes stroking his cheek. "I love you kitten."</p>
<p>Paul smiled and rubbed his cheek into Johns palm. "I love you too Johnny." And with that John pushed in the tightness around his cock making his breath hitch. Pauls eyes closed tightly at the feeling of being stretched like never before. </p>
<p>John stilled when he bottomed out not wanting to overwhelm his lover. "You okay baby?" John asked as he pushed some of Pauls hair from his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm okay just give me a minute." John comfortingly rubbed Pauls inner thigh waiting secretly impatiently for Pauls ok. </p>
<p>"Take all the time you need baby."</p>
<p>After a few agonizing seconds John  got Pauls ok. "You can move now  Johnny." John slowly pulled out of Paul fighting the want to complete ram the into the boy before gently thrusting back in again. Paul winced slightly waiting for John to find that damn spot already. Oh but when Johns cock finally did hit that spot Paul almost cried of relief. "Oh god Johnny." </p>
<p>Johns heart fluttered hearing Paul moan his name. John grabbed Pauls hips tightly thrusting harder into the boy below him. "You look beautiful like this kitten." </p>
<p>"Oh fuck John! Harder baby fuck me harder!" Paul buried his fingers into Johns locks, eyes rolling back when he felt the older bite and lick his neck. The two felt and sounded like two animals in heat. </p>
<p>Johns thrusted harder groaning and growling every time he felt Pauls tight walls clench around his cock. "You sound like a bloody slut baby." </p>
<p>Pauls dick twitched at the slightly dirty talk. "Oh Johnny more! I'm so close." Everything was almost becoming too much for the boy, the feel of Johns cock pulsing inside of him, the head ramming into his sweet spot and the feeling of John tummy rubbing against his swollen dick. It was all too much. </p>
<p>John slipped his hand between their bodies grabbing Pauls dick tightly whispering hotly into his ear. "Do it kitten, cum for me."</p>
<p>"Oh god Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!" Paul released between both of their bodies covering both of them in sticky cum. </p>
<p>"Oh god kitten! Fuck!" Hearing Paul moan his name like a prayer sent John coming deep into Pauls warmth. He pulled out and groaned at the sight of his cum dripping slowly out of his lover. He flopped down on the bed next to Paul. He grabbed a tissues from his nightstand out cleaned him and Paul up. When he was done he pulled Pauls shivering body into his chest. "I wasn't to hard was I baby?"</p>
<p>Paul giggled lightly, still in a slight state of euphoria. "You were great Johnny." Paul yawned as his eyes started to feel heavy snuggling closer into his lovers chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>